Finn the Insane
by Bleeding Of Life
Summary: AU. After a thousand years, Finn finds himself wanting to re-live a certainly memory in his life. He goes to Princess Bubblegum for the help, and of course she has a very high tech machine that could help. It works, and Finn is in a room full of memories... But what happens when he the machine's side-effects kick in and he starts re-living the ones he doesn't want to see? Bad sum:(
1. Out of hiding

**Hello. This is my first fan-fiction story, and of course, I want reviews.**

**I'm not going to keep blabbering, on to the story.**

**Oh, and I am probably the most fucked up person you will ever know. Good luck.**

Finn stepped out into the sunlight. His clothing, a black robe with red streaks going from shoulder to toe, was torn to the point where it looked as if a were-wolf had mauled him. He sighed, the sun letting memory flow back to him. He pulled his hood on and picked his staff, (a black stick with red streaks twisting to the top which had a spiked point), off the wet ground. He slowly started to the nearest kingdom, the Candy Kingdom. Finn's crown dangling from his belt, which was just a think black rope around his waist. A money pouch bounced from the belt along side a dagger.

Along the way he passed a river, reminding him more of his horrible past. He hated nature back then, but now because he has lost everything, Finn quite enjoyed it. It didn't only remind him of the past, but more of his family. The family he once had, a very long time ago. He began wondering why he had ever made that deal with Hudson Abadeer, and never sold the horrible crown to that Simon Petrikov.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice.

"Halt. State you business." Two banana men, wearing helmets and holding spears blocking Finn's path, said in emotionless voices.

Finn coughed into his hand, "I am here to speak to Princess Bubblegum. I, am Finn, the Ice King." Finn pulled the crown from his belt, flashing it towards the guards.

"Right through here, your majesty." A look of fear wiped across both their faces, for they had heard the stories.

Finn walked down the candy path, admiring the candy buildings. They were truly works of art, even though they were candy. It seemed that they would look good, but they absolutely tasted horrible. Finn had found out the hard way.

Coming to a candy gate, Finn was surprised to see no guards this time. He shrugged it off, and opened the gate. He walked towards the big candy steel doors. Once arriving in front of them, to his surprise a small peppermint man opened them.

"Master Finn, the Princess is aware of your presence. Please, let me escort you towards her lab."

Finn nodded, following the little peppermint man through the hallways then up a staircase. Coming to a candy steel door, the peppermint man turned to Finn.

"Go in when you are ready, your Majesty."

Finn nodded and opened the door, slowly walking in.

"Princess Bubblegum?" He said aloud.

"Ah yes, hello Finn. How have you been?" She ask in the nicest tone, turning from her papers.

"I've been okay... Look Princess, I'm going to cut to the point. I need a machine that will let me explore my mind. I have forgotten something, something very useful, in my book. Please, anything?"

Princess Bubblegum hesitated before opening a cabinet. "I have only one machine, but you will have to stay here to use it. I will get Peppermint Butler to escort you towards the machine's special room,... Here take this." She slipped out a pair of black goggles.

"You need this for the machine to work... Please Finn, when you go through your memories, don't hurt yourself."

Finn nodded, "Thank you Princess."

Peppermint butler opened the door, "You needed me Princess?" He ask kindly.

"Yes, will you please escort Finn to the mind room?" She ask, turning back towards her papers.

"Yes, Princess. Finn, right this way." Peppermint butler walked out of the room, Finn trailing behind. They walked down the corridor once more, coming to a big blue door labeled "MIND", Peppermint Butler opened it for Finn. Finn stepped in, letting Peppermint Butler follow in behind him.

"Please lay here." Peppermint Butler patted a metal bed. Finn laid down on the bed, which had a hole right where the back of Finn's head was.

"This may sting a little... Please put the goggles on." Peppermint butler ask while pressing buttons and setting things up.

Finn slipped the goggles onto his head, letting them cover his eyes completely blocking his vision.

"This is the stinging part Finn." Peppermint butler told as he picked up a metal tube. He held it to the hole in the back of the chair.

"Three, two..." Peppermint Butler jabbed the piercing edge into the back of Finn's head.

Finn screamed in pain, alerting Princess Bubblegum the process was almost over. Peppermint butler slid back to the computer's keypad, and starting typing very fast. He press the enter button loudly, allowing for the Monarch of Ice to slip into his mind.

Finn was in a room, which was filled with television screens displaying his memories. Finn cautiously walked around the room, looking for the right memory.

He was about to press a certain button to see if he had it right, but he heard Peppermint Butler's voice boom from no-where.

"Finn don't press that! Listen to this first; if you press a button for a memory, the machine will send you back to it, letting you re-live the memory _exactly_ like the way it played out. Be careful though, if you are to feel pain or any other emotion within the memory, the machine will send waves of electricity hitting the nerve of emotion in your brain that you had felt. Well, that's all you need to know for now- oh, and p.s., the machine tends to have random earthquakes within the room. Be careful-"

Peppermint's voice cut off, and Finn was left alone to choose which memory he wanted to be in. He was about to start searching again when the machine started rumbling, and the room shaking. Finn tripped towards the nearest wall, accidentally pressing a button.

Finn's heart almost jumped out of his throat, for he had seen which memory he had picked.

"NO!" He yelled as loud as he could, but it was to late.


	2. Rememoring

**Yes, I know, took forever to update. But, on the bright side: The reason I didn't update is dealt with. **

Finn arose from his king sized bed, hair a mess and alarm clock buzzing. He had probably pressed the snooze button a bit, and was now late. He slouched down and slammed the snooze button on the alarm clock once more, but instead of laying back down he stood up and changed into his business uniform. He picked up his phone, which was laying on the bedside table, and pressed 7 on speed dial.

"FINN! Where the hell are you!? Do you know that you're late to your own meeting!?" A voice boomed out of the speaker.

"Yeah, I know Jake. I overslept, just calm your tits bro. I-"

"Don't tell me to 'calm my tits bro' because its not funny! Do you realize that today Hunson Abadeer is going to propose a deal? DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW BIG THIS GUY IS!?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. He's big, bla bla bla, I'll be there in like 10 minutes... Calm down."

"I'll calm down when you get here!" Finn heard a beep, indicating the call was ended. He pressed the power button on the smartphone, and slid it back onto the table. Finn sighed, wishing the world was still in that condition where you could have fun with your life. The world he lived in was different though- If you were to as much as steal a piece of candy they would track you down and hang you. The world was ruled by the Military now, and scientist are communicating with other life in the universe. They say the others are friendly, but no one knows for sure.

Finn rubbed his eyes, coming out of his thoughts. He went to the bathroom, opening the white painted door and walking straight onto a tiled floor. He turned to his left, looking at himself in the mirror. His hair a mess, he picked up the comb and slid it through the short golden hair. He had always wanted to grow it out, but its mandatory that men have short hair in his time.

The year was 2023, only three years after the start of World War Three. Finn had wished he was born in the year of around 1870. He stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Finn walked to the front door of the penthouse, and opened it. His friend, Marceline, was standing right outside.

Marceline was tall, taller then Finn, had black hair that was down to her hips. She smiled instantly at the sight of Finn. "Hey! I was about to knock and wake you, because my dad is really upset you're late."

Finn sighed. "Yeah I know, Jake just called me and he was pissed."

"Well, you better get going." Marceline said as she stepped out of his way.

"See'ya later." Finn waved behind him as he walked down the hall of the apartment building. He was walking down the hall when he heard a muffled scream from the room next to him.

"Fuck you!" He heard. Finn kept walking, until he heard a loud thud from the apartment. Finn sighed, reaching in his pocket, slipping out his phone. His finger trailed to the power button, lightly pushing it and making the screen come to life. He dialed 9-1-1 on the electronic touch screen keypad. The screen picture changed to a green and red button. Finn lifted the phone to his ear, and waited for the ringing to stop.

"Hello, emergency services speaking whats your emergency?"

"Hi, my emergency is that my neighbor's boyfriend is ah- beating on her and I think hes threatening death."

"A NYC Officer will be there as soon as possible."

"Okay, thanks." Beep. Finn slipped the phone back into his pocket, standing on the opposite wall of the apartment that was causing trouble.

The door to the apartment flung open, and a girl in torn clothes (nothing showing) came running out. She turned towards Finn and ran in his direction, but before she could get to Finn a man with flowing white hair stepped out and grabbed her. The man's hand rose and fell down on the woman's face. She screamed in pain, and the man laughed.

"Hey dude, you saw nothing." Said the man in a friendly voice, sounding as if what Finn just saw didn't happen.

Finn stood there for a second, then stood up off the wall. The man raised his hand once more, this time balling it into a fist. He was about to slam it down on the woman, but Finn grabbed it right before it connected with her face. The man looked up in shock, and starting shaking.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He yelled towards Finn. "You think you can just stop me from beating my bitch? Huh!? Well, let me teach you something, you dumbass piece of shit!"

The man pulled out a pocketknife from his jacket and swung it open. He run and tackled Finn, and raised the knife for the kill. The man laughed manically as he jerked the knife down.

"Hey, scumbag!" The man turned right before the knife hit Finn's heart.

Finn heard someone yell 'fuck you!' , right before a big boom. Finn's eyesight was going dull, leaving him laying under this guy. The last thing he heard was a boom, a gunshot, and a splatter.

* * *

"Finn!" Called a voice Finn had known so to much. "Finn!"

"Wha-?" Finn mumbled under his breathe, barely opening his eyes to see Marceline, Jake, and Bonnie standing around him.

"What happened?" Finn ask, still mumbling. Jake put himself in Finn's view.

"Dude, you were stabbed! You saved a teenage girl from dying. Her boyfriend was gonna beat her to death, but you stepped in and saved her, and at the end you got stabbed, and the police shot the bastard."

Finn rubbed his head in confusion. "Okay, dude thanks."

"Finn, the doctor said you should get some rest. Me and Jake are gonna go back to work now, bye..." Bonnie said, walking away with Jake.

"Thank god you're okay!" Marceline silently yelled, hugging Finn. "Its okay Marcy, I'm sorry I put you through the trouble of me almost dying." Finn said, holding her.

"Its okay. I know you didn't have a choose." Marceline said as she put her head on his chest.

"Good night, hero."


	3. Author's note!

**Sorry!**

Story is up for adoption. I don't really have time to do more.


End file.
